Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 10, 11 en 12
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 10 Avondwolk keek toe hoe Rotskit en Zonkit samen aan het spelen waren. De katers waren sterk, dat viel op. Zelf zat ze voor de ingang van de kraamkamer met Kristalkit tussen haar poten om de kitten even frisse lucht in te laten ademen. de ogen van het zilvergrijze poesje waren nog niet open, maar je kon wel een flits van aquamarijn blauw zien. Avondwolk was een beetje bezorgd over Heidevacht's jong, het poesje was weliswaar nog blind, maar ze was een beetje te klein voor haar leeftijd. Avondwolk lette daarom ook extra goed op het jong van haar vriendin. Regenbries trippelde naar haar toe."Zo, alles goed Avondwolk?" Vroeg de beige poes vriendelijk."Prima zelfs! Zonkit en Rotskit worden echte vechters!" Miauwde ze trots."Heeft Kristalkit haar ogen nog steeds niet geopend?" het klonk honend. Avondwolk wist dat de knappe poes een grote minachting had voor niet-clankatten. Avondwolk sprong overeind tot ze neus aan neus stond met de verwaande poes."Je houd je kop over dat jong, oké?!" grauwde ze met een dreigende klank. Regenbries keek haar beduusd aan, en liep toen met verwaand opgegeven staart naar Distelwind. Avondwolk ging weer zitten met brandende ogen. Wat kon Regenbries toch een trut zijn! Ze krulde zich rond Kristalkit, en keek naar Zonkit en Rotskit die krijger-en-prooi speelden. Rotskit was de prooi (een muis) en zonkit was de krijger (Steenpels). Toen ze klaar waren met het spel trippelden ze naar hun moeder toe."Kan je ons een verhaal vertellen?" Vroeg Rotskit."Ja! hoe de Tijgerclan ontstond bijvoorbeeld!" Jubelde Zonkit opgewonden."Wist je dat de Schaduwclan ooit, heel lang geleden, de Tijgerclan was?" Vroeg Avondwolk al acterend."Echt?" Piepte Zonkit angstig."ja, en de tijgers leven nog altijd voort in hen..." Ze glimlachte even."Oke, hoe de Tijgerclan ontstond..." Ze keek glimlachend naar een opgewonden Zonkit en Rotskit."Er was één Grote Tijger die hier in het woud leefde. Hij jaagde op de katten die er woonden en hij was de grootste angst van de clan die naar hem vernoemd was, de Tijgerclan was toen nog een gewone clan, net als ons, ze hadden gewoon opvallend zwarte strepen zoals tijgers..." Ze liet haar stem dalen om de spanning er in te houden."En dan? deden ze niets om van de Grote Tijger af te komen?" Piepte Zonkit."O jawel, de leider vand de Tijgerclan, Scherpstreep, was heel sterk." Miauwde Avondwolk."O ja? was hij sterker dan Steenpels?" vroeg Rotskit trillend."Veel sterker, hij was de sterkste kat in het woud na de Grote Tijger!" Riep Avondwolk. haar kittens vielen verschoten om. Avondwolk lachte even."En hij vermoordde de Grote Tijger!!!" Ze sprong overeind."En weet je wat hij deed?" Rotskit en Zonkit schudden hun kopjes."Hij dronk het bloed van de Grote Tijger, en liet daarna al zijn katten ook drinken! En ze werden even groot en sterk als tijgers!" Ze strekte haar scherpe klauwen om de spanning er in te houden. Zonkit en Rotsikt krijsten van opwinding, en Rotskit vond meteen een nieuw spel uit."Jij bent de Grote Tijger en ik ben Scherpstreep de Tijgerclanleider!" Beval hij Zonkit. Avondwolk lachte bij het zien van de spelende kittens. Steenpels trippelde naar haar toe, uit zijn muil hing een mollig konijn."Ik heb prooi mee!" Snorde hij. Hij dropte het konijn naast Avondwolk en ging naast haar zitten."Heeft Kristalkit haar ogen nog steeds niet open?" Vroeg Steenpels. Avondwolk schudde haar kop."Ze zal ze openen in haar eigen tijd." Snorde ze. Steenpels likte het donzige poesje."Maar ze is zo klein!" Zijn stem klonk een beetje bezorgd om zijn pleegdochter."Ik was ook klein toen ik kitten was, hoor!" Snauwde Avondwolk. Ze pakte Kristalkit aan haar nekvel, wenkte Zonkit en Rotskit (ze namen het konijn mee) en kroop de veilige kraamkamer binnen. Daar ging ze in haar nest liggen met Kristalkit en wachtte tot Rotskit en Zonkit ook bij haar kwamen liggen. Ze krulde zich rond haar jongen en sloeg haar pluizige staart dichter rond hen. Kristalkit begon met zachte piepjes te drinken, en Rotskit en Zonkit beweerden dat ze te oud waren daarvoor. Avondwolk gooide het konijn tegen haar zonen."Eet dit dan maar, maar voor je het weet breken al je kleine tandjes af!" Snauwde ze lachend. Rotskit begon tegen te sputteren, maar Zonkit begon smakkend te eten."Zonkit! Toon je manieren!" Miauwde ze streng toen Zonkit in het konijn begon te krabben."Deze prooi heeft zijn leven gegeven om ons te voeden!" Miauwde ze. Zonkit sloeg beschaamd zijn ogen neer. Avondwolk veegde de prooi naar de zijkant van het hol voor later."Eerst gaan jullie slapen!" Beval ze. Zonkit en Rotskit rolden zich zuchtend op en sloten hun ogen. Het was de laatste dagen kouder geworden in de kraamkamer nu Bladkaal was aangebroken. De krijgers hadden met bladeren die op de heide terechtkwamen uit het woud het dak versterkt. Nu was het hier iets warmer, maar de moederkatten hadden zelf ook mos op de vloer moeten leggen. Avondwolk rilde bij de gedachte aan onderkoelde kittens, en krulde zich nog verder rond haar kittens zodat ze tegen de wind beschermd waren. Avodnwolk haalde diep adem en sloot haar ogen dan. HOOFDSTUK 11 Avondwolk werd wakker in een ijskoude kraamkamer, vlug controleerde ze Kristalkit, die het jongst was, en zag tot haar opluchting dat de kitten vredig sliep met een zachte ademhaling. Ze likte haar jongen warm en maakte hun ligplaats knusser door er mos rond te duwen."Mogen we naar buiten?" Vroeg Zonkit."Nee Zonkit, het is Bladkaal, je gaat nergens heen voor je drie manen bent, en nu ben je nog maar één en een halve!" Ze rolde met haar ogen. Zonkit zuchtte gefrustreerd en legde zich weer neer naast Kristalkit."Maar als het Nieuwblad is komen er nieuwe jongen, en dan heb je meer vriendjes om mee te spelen want ik weet dat IJspels' en Sintelklauw's jongen ouder zijn dan jullie". Ze zag opeens een flits van aquamarijn blauw, en dat betekende dat Kristalkit's ogen open waren, op de eerste dag van Bladkaal. Maar dat was niet het enige waarvoor ze geschrokken was. Het ging om de ogen zelf. Kristalkit had geen pupillen. Ze was blind. "Heidevacht! Heidevacht kom snel! Kristalkit is blind!" ze sprong lenig naar het medicijnhol."Ik weet dat ze blind is." Miauwde Heidevacht, er lag een flits van pijn in haar ogen."Hoe- hoe? Ze had haar ogen gesloten-" "Nee Avondwolk, ze had ze half gesloten." Miauwde Heidevacht. Ze keek haar vriendin niet aan. Avondwolk keek gekwetst naar Heidevacht en draaide zich toen om. Toen ze terug was i de kraamkamer keek ze Kristalkit een lange tijd in de ogen."Mama? Mag ik naar buiten?" vroeg de zilvergrijze kitten."Nee schatje, het is te koud buiten." Snorde Avondwolk. Ze hield van het jong, ook al was het blind. Kristalkit sloot haar ogen en rolde zich weer op. Avondwolk likte het jong tot het vredig sliep. Dan rolde ze zich weer op om verder te slapen. De volgende dag ging ze naar buiten. Steenpels zat zijn poot te wassen bij de ingang van het krijgershol, ondertussen wist de hele clan dat Kristalkit blind was, en iedereen blies naar de zilveren kitten. Toen Zonster zelf het deed, was Avondwolk het spuugzat. Ze pakte het jong aan haar nekvel en trippelde naar het medicijnhol."Heidevacht, ik moet je iets vertellen..." Avondwolk liep over de heide met Kristalkit bungelend tussen haar tanden. De kitten keek met grote ogen rond, ook al kon ze alleen maar ruiken, horen en voelen. Ze had het met Heidevacht afgesproken, dit was het beste. Ze kwam aan bij de tunnels onder het territorium, en kroop door de nauwe ingang. Even later trippelde ze zelfverzekerd door de duistere gangen. Ze kende dit gangenstelsel als haar eigen jongen, en even later was ze bij de grot van Storm."Storm!" Riep ze. Een paar amberkleurige ogen maakte zich los van de rotswand en liep duidelijk naar haar toe."Avondwolk? Wat is er?" Vroeg hij."Waarom heb je een kitten mee?" Avondwolk keek hem een lange tijd aan, en miauwde toen: "Dit is de kitten van mijn vriendin. Ze is blind en ik zou het fijn vinden als jij haar opvoedde, zodat je niet meer eenzaam bent." Legde ze zacht uit."Ze is oud genoeg om geen melk meer te hoeven drinken en jij zou wel wat prooi kunnen vangen voor haar." Miauwde ze. Storm's ogen begonnen te glinsteren."Een geschenk? Voor mij?" Vroeg hij. Avondwolk knikte. Storm pakte Kristalkit voorzichtig vast."Ze heet Kristal." Miauwde Avondwolk. Storm knikte."Heel erg bedankt Avondwolk, je bent de beste vriendin die ik me maar had kunnen wensen!" Miauwde hij. Avondwolk glimlachte en draaide zich weer om, zou ze haar vriend en Kristalkit ooit nog terugzien? HOOFDSTUK 12 "Waar is Kristalkit?" Steenpels liep naar haar toe."Ze is dood gevroren." Loog Avondwolk. Steenpels' ogen verduisterden."Het spijt me daarvoor... wat heb je met haar gedaan?" Vroeg hij."Ik heb haar begraven bij de rotsen." Miauwde Avondwolk zonder hem aan te kijken. Ze liep terug naar de kraamkamer en krulde zich rond Rotskit en Zonkit, haar ogen gesloten."Waar is Kristalkit?" Vroeg Rotskit."Steenpels zegt dat ze d- dood is!" zijn ogen waren groot en tragisch."Ze is nu bij de Sterrenclan, Rotskit. Zij zullen wel voor haar zorgen." Loog Avondwolk. Rotskit knikte bedroefd en legde zijn mollige grijze kopje neer, even later sliep hij. Avondwolk stond voorzichtig op, ze moest even een frisse neus halen. Ze trippelde het kamp uit, en keek genietend naar de sneeuw die roze kleurde in het licht van de zonsondergang. Ze sloot haar ogen en liet de stralen van de zon haar gezicht beschijnen. Even later werd het donker. Ze trippelde rustig verder tot ze op de top van een heuvel stond, en ging daar keurig neerzitten met haar staart rond haar poten gekruld. Ze keek naar de maan, vastberaden om een teken van hoop op te vangen. Deze bladkaal was erger dan ooit, Lindekit, Roetkit en Snelkit, drie van IJspels' jongen, waren omgekomen door de kou. Ze keek nog steeds naar de maan, die haar ogen zuiver zilver maakte. Dan verscheen er langzaam een visioen. Ze zag een eenzame gedaante, haar langharige witte vacht was door en door nat en haar heideblauwe ogen waren grauw en kil. Rooswolk! Avondwolk's vriendin liep door vele velden, verder en verder weg van de plaats die ze had gezien als haar thuis. Maar toen werd het visioen bloedrood, en het geluid van een ijselijke kreet van doodsangst galmde door de kille nachtlucht. Avondwolk keek met grote angstogen naar de maan, die bloedrood was geworden. Dit gebeurde maar heel soms, en dat was een slecht voorteken. Bij de vorige bloedmaan was een van de oudere leiders, Rostster (van de Rivierclan), vermoord geweest. Daarvoor was een moederkat, Blauwmist (van de Donderclan), doodgegaan bij de geboorte van haar jongen, en nu zou er weer iets verschrikkelijks gebeuren. Het was een voorteken, van de dood. "Zonster!!! Zonster er is een bloedmaan!!!" Avondwolk stormde buiten adem het kamp binnen, en daar vond er een gruwelijk tafereel plaats. Een donkerrode gedaante lag roerloos op de grond, haar ogen staarden zonder iets te zien naar de hemel. Het was Vuurvleugel. Voor Avondwolk was het alsof ze een stroomschok door haar lichaam kreeg. Dan stormde ze het leidershol binnen. Zonster schoot verschoten omhoog uit zijn nest."A- Avondwolk?! Wat heeft dit te betekenen?!" Riep hij boos."Vuur- Vuurvleugel... ze- ze is d- dood.." hijgde Avondwolk."Er- er was een bloedmaan..." Ze zakte in elkaar op de grond, overmand door verdriet. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Eeuwige Sneeuw Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie